Entre Sueños y Pesadillas
by Strifegirl
Summary: Cloud y Tifa comenzaron a vivir juntos como pareja, un año después de los acontecimientos en Advent Children. A pesar de que todo había regresado a la normalidad, Cloud aun era perseguido por su inseguridad y esto afectaba su relación con Tifa


**Cloud & Tifa****  
"Entre Sueños y Pesadillas"  
****Escrita por Strifegirl**

Pareja: Cloud/Tifa

Resumen: Cloud y Tifa comenzaron a vivir juntos como pareja, un año después de los acontecimientos en Advent Children. A pesar de que todo había regresado a la normalidad, Cloud aun era perseguido por su inseguridad, y debido a esto, su relación con Tifa, era un tanto difícil de llevar. Sin embargo, ella nunca se apartó de su lado, siempre lo apoyaba en todo y cada vez que Cloud recaía en su depresión, ella era la que lo traía de vuelta.

Línea de tiempo: Un año después de Advent Children.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Final Fantasy VII y sus personajes son propiedad de Square Enix. No hay infracción de derechos de autor.

"**Entre Sueños y Pesadillas"**

Era una noche tranquila en el Seveth Heaven. El bar estaba nítido y reluciente, se podían escuchar las gotas de agua que salían del fregadero. Todos dormían tranquilamente, a excepción de Cloud.

Una vez más, Cloud se despertó a la mitad de la noche a causa de sus terribles pesadillas. Todas las noches era lo mismo para él. No comprendía el significado de sus pesadillas y se quedaba despierto toda la noche, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos. Al ver que no lograba conciliar el sueño, Cloud se levantó de su cama y tomó asiento por un momento. Tifa, quien yacía a su lado, se despertó al ver que Cloud ya no estaba en su lecho.

-¿Cloud?- preguntó desconcertada.

Cloud volteó al escuchar la voz de Tifa. Se sorprendió de ver que aun seguía despierta.

-¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó con una mirada confundida. Cloud suspiró y luego asentó con su cabeza.

-Sí, todo esta bien.- Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Cloud se incorporó nuevamente deslizando su cuerpo entre los brazos de Tifa para reconfortarla. Mientras él le besaba el rostro, Tifa respondía a sus caricias con la misma ternura.

-Lamento haberte despertado.- Le susurró al oído. -Vuelve a dormir.- le dijo mientras la acariciaba. Luego de que ella puso su cabeza sobre la almohada, Cloud tomó una de sus camisetas para ponérsela. Tifa volteó una vez más para ver qué era lo que planeaba hacer.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Ahora regreso.- respondió mientras se ponía su camiseta.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Iré por algo de tomar, no me tardo.- Él se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Pero yo…- Cloud silenció a Tifa colocando un dedo sobre su boca.

-Descuida, no iré a ninguna parte.- Cloud besa sus párpados con el fin de cerrarle los ojos. Tifa se adormecía con cada uno de sus besos y con esto, regresó a dormir.

Después de asegurarse de que había quedado dormida, Cloud bajó a la cocina del bar para tomar algo de beber. Una vez ahí, tomó una jarra con agua y seguidamente se sirvió en un vaso. Mientras bebía el agua, se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra. Se quedó ahí a pensar por un instante. No entendía el porque de su sueño. Estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Temía que su pesadilla se convertiría en realidad y eso lo tenía frustrado.

Cloud se perdió en sus pensamientos y no se percató de cuánto tiempo había pasado. La noche se hacía cada vez más pesada y el aun no conciliaba el sueño. De repente, se escuchó un sonido que provenía de las escaleras. Era Tifa, quien bajaba a buscarlo.

-¿Tifa? ¿Qué haces aun despierta?- preguntó desconcertado.

-No podía dormir sin ti.- le respondió mientras se acercaba a él.

Cloud dejó salir un suspiro al escuchar eso.

-Lo siento. Creo que no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era.- Su rostro se miraba como el de un niño que estaba a punto de ser castigado y Tifa no pudo contener su risa al ver la cara que puso.

-Descuida. ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó al rubio.

Cloud concentró su mirada sobre el vaso en que bebía.

-Sí.- respondió.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No es nada.- Cloud dirigió su mirada hacia otra parte para agobiar la pregunta.

-¿De nuevo la pesadilla?-

Cloud asentó con su cabeza.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Tifa le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Prefiero no hacerlo.- respondió.

-Tal vez puedo ayudarte.-

Cloud no dijo nada y bajo la mirada. El rostro de Tifa se llenó de tristeza al ver que él la hacia a un lado. Siempre era lo mismo con él. Nunca dejaba que nadie mas entrara en su mente, ni siquiera ella.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil que confíes en mí?- Preguntó Tifa.

-No es eso…- Cloud respondió mientras suspiraba.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?- Reclamó Tifa.

Cloud permaneció en silencio sin saber qué decir. Tifa comenzaba a sentirse frustrada al ver que Cloud no quería hablar con ella y trató de romper con el silencio que se había creado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a tomar para que seas honesto conmigo?-

Las palabras de Tifa, eran como agujas que perforaban el corazón de Cloud. Se sentía impotente por no ser capaz de abrirse a ella.

Al ver que él no le respondía, Tifa se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde vino. En un rápido movimiento, Cloud la toma de la mano para detenerla. Tifa se sorprende de su reacción y lo vuelve a ver a los ojos. El rostro de Cloud estaba lleno de dolor y confusión. Fue entonces cuando ella se percató del daño que había hecho con sus palabras. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable al ver que lo único que había conseguido era lastimarlo aun más.

Tifa se volvió a incorporar y colocó su mano sobre el rostro de Cloud para reconfortarlo. Cloud responde a sus caricias, cerrando los ojos en señal de sumisión. Lo único que quería en ese momento, era sentir sus calidas manos en su rostro. Mientras Tifa lo acariciaba Cloud abrió sus ojos y busco los de ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de inseguridad y Tifa lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-Por favor, no me hagas a un lado.- Le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba.

Cloud entierra su rostro en el cuello de Tifa y se quedan así por un momento, hasta que Cloud deja salir unas palabras.

-No quiero perderte Tifa.- murmuró mientras la abrazaba.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- ella lo libera del abrazo para verle el rostro. Cloud bajó la mirada una vez más y comenzó a desahogarse.

-Últimamente, he tenido la misma pesadilla… y todas las noches se pone peor.-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-En mi sueño… te veo en la iglesia. Estabas ahí, esperándome… cuando de repente, una sombra aparece por detrás… y luego…- Incapaz de terminar, Cloud se detiene y deja salir un suspiro.

-¿Y luego que pasó?- Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Cloud respiró profundamente y tomo fuerzas para seguir.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que… te vi morir en mis brazos.- Tifa se quedó sin aliento, al escuchar eso.

-Eso… es terrible.- dijo Tifa.

-Yo… No pude hacer nada para detenerlo. Me sentí muy mal porque… de nuevo, había perdido a alguien que era muy querido por mí…- El rostro de Cloud se lleno de tristeza.

-…Cloud…-

-No quiero que eso suceda. No lo soportaría...- Tifa le sonrió y trato de tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes. Fue sólo un sueño.-

-Pero fue tan real…- Cloud bajó la mirada una vez más. -¿Cómo sabre si todo eso no es real?-

-¿Quieres saber por qué no es real?- Tifa toma la mano de Cloud y la coloca en su rostro.

-Aun sigo aquí.- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro con su mano. Cloud la mira fijamente a los ojos y se pierde en ellos.

-Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro, jamás me perderás. Te lo prometo.- Ella le sonríe.

-…Tifa…-

Cloud se rinde ante sus palabras y la envuelve entre sus brazos. Ella hace lo mismo y comienza a besarle es rostro para confortarlo. Cloud encuentra sus labios y la besa desconsoladamente. Ambos se envuelven en un calido beso y se quedan así por unos minutos. No era muy frecuente que ambos quisieran compartir un momento asolas.

Después del beso, Tifa lo toma entre sus brazos y le susurra al oído.

-Se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos tratar de dormir un poco.- dijo Tifa.

Cloud se liberó del abrazo y asentó con su cabeza para afirmar lo que la morena había dicho. Tifa lo toma de la mano y se dirige hacia la habitación con el. Una vez ahí, Tifa se acuesta en la cama y extiende su mano hacia Cloud, como invitándolo a hacer lo mismo. Cloud toma su mano y se incorpora deslizando su cuerpo con el de Tifa para quedar encima de ella. Ella lo envuelve con sus brazos y el entierra su rostro en su cuello. Se sentía muy seguro cuando lo hacia. Tifa lo adormece con sus caricias y fue entonces, cuando el rubio de ojos azules, se quedó profundamente dormido. Tifa sonríe al escuchar su respiración y seguidamente, cierra sus ojos y se queda dormida.

Después de esa noche, Cloud no volvió a tener problemas para dormir.

Fin.


End file.
